


Don’t stop running

by A_Wayward_Writer



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Might Change Later, minor depiction of violence, set after Thor the Dark World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Wayward_Writer/pseuds/A_Wayward_Writer
Summary: The Chitauri found Loki’s body on Svartalfheim and resurrected him. However, they didn’t intend for him to escape, and to earth no less.Thor’s happy to have his brother back.The rest of the avengers are worried about what kind of mess they’re in now.The Norns are not too pleased with this alteration of fate.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated

Loki ran as fast as he could, passing odd structures and towering pieces of metal. He could hear the cries of what had to be hundreds of Chitauri soldiers. Most of them were chasing after him on foot, but Loki could here the engines from their hovering chariots. Catching a glimpse of even more soldiers coming in from his right, he quickly turned. However, as he did so his foot caught on jagged earth. He caught himself on his hands and scrambled back to his feet. The roars and shouts got closer. He was running again, but the pain in his ankle made it more difficult.

The nearly pitch black surroundings didn’t help. He had hoped it would give him some cover, but he guessed that didn’t make up for getting spotted when he was still inside the damn prison. His breath was coming in short, making it hard to push forward. He could just barely make out the shape of giant black cylinders in the distance.

He figured out that the cylinders outlined the perimeter of the entire base, and they generate an anti-magic field. They were pretty impressive if Loki were honest. Anytime he tried to do magic a searing pain over came him, most of the pain concentrated on whatever part of his body he had tried to summon magic with. He had never encountered something quite like it. It put all of Asgard’s anti-magic equipment to shame. If he could just make a good bit past those cylinders he could teleport out of that hell hole. 

All of a sudden, bullets were flying past him. Loki felt a violent pain in his back, the bullet easily going through his thin tunic. Thankfully, it missed his spine. The shock of it nearly made him fall, but he ignored it and went on. When he finally reached the cylinder, he came to a halt. The ground before him dropped into a steep incline. He couldn’t stop here, so he took a deep breath and then jumped. Landing on his feet, he started sliding down the slope. He tried to keep himself steady for as long as possible; he really didn’t want to topple down the rock.

However, the Norns were not on his side it seemed for his foot once again caught something and sent him spiraling. Everything around him blurred into a nauseating mess. All sense of direction became lost to him.

When he came to a stop, it took him a minute to realize he was lying face down on the ground. Once the world stopped spinning, he forced his arms to push himself up. He sat there for a moment to center himself. He tried to draw out his magic, but was met with resistance and stinging pain. How much range did those damn cylinders have? He needed to get further away, but he was exhausted. 

Lucky for him, he got a source of motivation. The large mass of Chitauri soldiers charging down the cliff, most of them on the vehicles. Well, shit. He stood just to have his legs give out. The cries of the army got louder and louder. Loki’s fear started to overcome him. He was shaking and couldn’t get up. He felt some of the vehicles soar past him. He was surrounded. That was it. He was so close, but it wasn’t good enough. He was going to be dragged back to that hellscape.

Actually. No. Fuck that. He was going to get out of here or he was going to die trying. Either one would be better than that place. 

He kept his head down and concentrated. Already, he could feel the burning pain all throughout himself, but he persisted. He pushed and clawed and fought with everything he had. The Chitauri dismounted their machines, but Loki didn’t notice. If He could just find a timeworn wormhole that leads far away, he could grab onto it and let it do the job of getting him out of there. There was quit a lot, but none seemed to be what he needed. They either didn’t go far or would take too much effort to use. 

As the pain started to increase, he found one. He took hold of it and hung on with all he could manage. Just as the Chitauri were about to grab hold of him, Loki vanished from their sight. 

Loki would’ve been proud of himself. That is, if he had not been completely overwhelmed by the mind-numbing pain he felt the second he started to teleport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Left one hell for another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything in single quotations is a direct thought

Tony was holed up in his work shop working on a new prototype for a suit. It was just passed two in the morning when Jarvis informed him that he had an incoming call from Fury. Tony nearly fell out of his chair from the abruptness of it.  
“Jeez, Jarvis, give me a warning next time.”  
“Sorry, sir, I’ll be sure to inform you more quietly from now on.” Tony proceeded to insult Jarvis under his breath. “Tell Fury to fuck off.”

There was a moment of silence as Tony continued tinkering with the machine and then, “He says it’s urgent, sir.” Tony sighed, put down his tools and asked, “What kind of urgent?”, in the most exasperated voice possible. “An ‘Avengers Assemble’ kind of urgent.” Jarvis responded. “Damn.” Guess vacation’s over. “Where am I headed, Jarvis?” “The Redwood Forest in California, sir.” 

———

Steve and Bruce, who had been staying at the avengers tower, stepped out onto the landing pad to boarded the jet. Tony begrudgingly agreed to go on the jet instead of flying to their destination by himself. Natasha and Clint had been on a mission when they got the call. They agreed to halt it and head out as soon as possible, but they were going to be a few minutes behind.

Once they were all in the air, Fury called to brief them on the situation. About fifteen minutes ago, a magic source suddenly popped up on shield’s radar, and it seemed to have an uncanny resemblance to a certain god of mischief. They didn’t have an exact location, but they narrowed it down to the Northern part of the redwood forest. 

“So, what, is he here for a rematch?” Clint asked over the speakers. “I don’t know,” Steve said. “Thor told us he went missing from his cell nearly a year ago. Why would he wait so long if he planned to attack us again?” “Maybe he realized he sucked at world domination and started training,” Tony suggested. “You know what,” Clint started,”I don’t care. I just hope I get to beat the shit out of him this time.” Bruce spoke up,”I won’t stop you, but you should keep in mind that Thor will be pissed if you kill him.” “I’ll keep it in mind,” Clint said agitatedly.

Once they finally arrived and stepped out, darkness greeted them. “I hate time zones,” Tony started,”We left at two in the morning, flew for three hours and it’s still two in the morning. My sleep schedule is going to be screwed now!” “You say that as if it’s usually normal,” Bruce pointed out. “Yes, but now I have an excuse for it,” said Tony. Bruce sighed, contemplating if he should argue. “Bruce,” Steve interrupted his thoughts,”you stay here unless we need back up.” Bruce had no complaints. “Tony we should split up, we’ll cover more ground that way. If you see anything at all let us know.” Tony saluted him,”Roger that captain.” “Please don’t do that.” Steve groaned. “Alright,” Tony began,”let’s go find ourselves a crazy god.” With that, they turned on their intercoms and spilt up.

Over thirty minutes passed and they hadn’t found anything. “I’m starting to think this is a wild goose chase.” Tony said as he glided around some of the enormous trees. “Why would shield send us on a wild goose chase?” Steve asked. “Not from them, Steve, from Loki. Just because he was here a few minutes ago doesn’t mean he’s still here. If he was even here at all.” “Well, what are you suggesting we do?” Bruce asked.“If there’s no reason for us to be there then we should just head back,” Natasha said.

Tony sighed, ”I don’t know I just-“ The sound of screaming disrupted him. A moment of silence goes by. “Tony, what is it?” Steve asked urgently, thinking something had happened to him. “Sshh” “Tony-“ “If all of you don’t be quiet I’m turing off my intercom.” No one said anything. Good. 

Tony followed the screams, careful to be alert to anything suspicious. This could very well be a trap, but as he got closer he highly doubted that was the case. Eventually, he found the source of the cries. They belonged to the person who was trembling on the forest floor. The person was rolling and thrashing. Clawing at the ground and shoving his head into the dirt, obviously in an immense amount of pain. Though they were still screaming, it had died down to mostly loud groans and occasional whimpers.  
The dark made it hard to make out any details, but it was definitely Loki. It took Tony a moment to fully grasp that. I mean, just a year ago he had tried to concur earth. Back then he was intimidating. With no helmet or armor, just ragged garments for clothes, he looked feeble. But Tony new better than to let his guard down. “Guys, I found him, but not in a way any of us were expecting. Jarvis, give them my coordinates.” “I’m on my way.” “We just landed, heading there now.” Tony got closer to Loki. He was still shaking and groaning. ‘What the hell happened to you?’

———

All of Loki’s focus was on the enormous amount of excruciating pain he was in. “Overwhelming” was an understatement. He couldn’t tell if his eyes were closed, but either way everything was dark. He couldn’t feel anything other than pain, but he knew he must be thrashing. He couldn’t hear, but he assumed he was screaming. For a moment, he thought he was in the void, but if that were the case then surely he couldn’t have felt anything.

It felt as if hours had gone by when the pain finally died down to a deep ache. His body still shook from tremors every minute or so. He still let out the occasional groan or whimper. However, his senses were starting to come back to him.

His body was sore and his skin felt as if it were humming, due to the adrenaline rush. But after a moment, he could tell he was lying face first on ground. It was solid, but not uncomfortable. Dirt, he deduced. He heard the rustling of leaves from an above breeze. Trees, so he’s probably in a forest. The air smelt refreshing. The gentle wind was relaxing. If the place he just escaped was hell then this was Valhalla. Although, he highly doubted he would enjoy the real thing.

In that moment of calm, he got his breathing under control. He waited. He allowed his body to completely stop seizing and his heartbeat to slow. After that, Loki opened his eyes. What he saw when he opened them made his heart nearly jumped out of his chests.

“Hey there, Reindeer Games,” said the man of iron as he stood over Loki, staring. His faceplate was up, revealing his cautious and concerned expression. ‘There’s no way this is real. This must actually be Helheim.’  
“What’d ya get yourself into this time?”  
‘Definitely Hel.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
